The present invention relates to automatic searches of knowledge bases on a user's behalf using semantic information.
The accumulation of relevant knowledge in corporate databases and online repositories has advanced to the state where vast amounts of information are available and readily accessible. A simple search performed on a search engine such as Google can quickly locate information on virtually any subject imaginable. In conducting any knowledge-based activity, e.g. researching a topic or making a decision, a user must gather information, typically by executing many searches. Since people are frequently busy and strapped for time, and because a user may be unaware of the full range of information that may be available on a particular topic, some searches that might well have been worthwhile may be omitted, and opportunities that would have been available had the associated information been found might be missed.